


Fate

by Galadrielle1983



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abuse, Character Bashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Angel’s trip to hell Buffy ran away and didn’t come back. During a fight a few weeks later the rest of the Scoobies were able to close the Hellmouth permanently. Moving to LA to help Angel seek his redemption seemed to be the next logical step. Pasts are left behind and new attachments built until Buffy returns and tries to get Angel back. At the same time she claims Spike. Will she get what she wants or will real love win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Fate  
Author: Galadrielle   
Pairing: Angel/Xander, Tara/Oz, Giles/Ethan, Spike/Doyle, Gunn/Cordy  
Summary: After Angel’s trip to hell Buffy ran away and didn’t come back. During a fight a few weeks later the rest of the Scoobies were able to close the Hellmouth permanently. Moving to LA to help Angel seek his redemption seemed to be the next logical step. Pasts are left behind and new attachments built until Buffy returns and tries to get Angel back. At the same time she claims Spike. Will she get what she wants or will real love win?   
Disclaimer: They don’t belong to me!!!  
Warning: slash, NC-17, mention of abuse in the beginning, later Buffy bashing  
Status: WIP  
AN: Willow is not an issue in this story and Tara meets the gang earlier due to happenings that will be explained later! This is not taking place in any season (just after season one) and will not correspond with the show.

 

Chapter one

###Four Months after Buffy’s departure###

It was a quite night and everything seemed to have calmed down after Buffy ran away. Her friends were still hurt that she hadn’t trusted them enough to stay and let them help, but they knew she’d be alright in the end. 

The quite itself was unnatural in Sunnydale.

A tension seemed to envelope all Sunnydale habitants as not even a single demon crossed the way of the Scoobies on patrol.

“Let’s go back, Oz. Seems as if all the nasties are down for the night!” Alexander Harris smiled at his friend. Since Willow had left with her parents, who finally discovered that they really had an almost grown daughter, Xander and Oz had become fast friends.

“Sure,” Daniel ‘Oz’ Osbourne answered as short as always but knew that Xander always understood him.

Leaving the graveyard the two 16 year old boys went over to Giles house where they met up with Angel and Spike, just coming back from their own patrol.

Nodding in greeting they entered and were met with a white light flashing in front of their eyes, alerting Giles and Cordy sitting on the couch researching.

Blinking they saw a message fluttering to the floor.

“What is that Giles,” Cordy asked hesitant.

Giles bend over and picked it up. Reading it quietly for a few minutes he finally turned to the others. “This is a message from The Powers That Be. They want us to go to LA…It seems the power overuse closed the Hellmouth permanently. Now we are needed in LA and we have to take Angel and Spike with us,” he told them.

Xander frowned, “We can’t just leave for LA! What about our homes and work?” He’d just started working at the local grocery store, additionally to going to school, to finally earn his own money and leave the hellhole he called home.

Giles took of his glasses and began cleaning them, “Xander, we can’t just ignore the Powers when they tell us that we have to do something. I know it’s difficult for you to leave your family but...” Giles was cut off as Xander began laughing.

“What? You think I’m gonna to miss them?! They are responsible that I can’t move properly right now!!!” Xander ranted and forgot that the others in the room didn’t even know he was hurt. He had never told anybody. Neither about what happened at home, nor that he seemed to possess an incline for magic. He used his abilities to hide bruises and the smell of blood so that Angel and Spike wouldn’t suspect something.

Angel, Spike, Giles, Oz and Cordy looked at him shocked and they came to the conclusion that they needed to know what was going on.

“What do you mean, Xander?” asked Angel stiffly.

In the background the Vampires could hear Giles quietly chanting.

“I...Nothing...” Xander replied and tried to stand up but couldn’t move.

“Xander, you have to tell us what is going on so that we can help you!!!” Cordy told him tensely.

“I’m sorry, Xander. I put a truth and a revelation spell on you. Trust me, my boy, we only want to help you.” Giles told him imploringly, hoping that Xander would forgive him for the magic he used on him.

Shame and betrayal warred within Xander before he felt the spells take a hold of him, compelling him to answer Cordy’s questions. Falling in a trance he replied in a monotone voice, “I can’t move properly because my parents were mad that I was out late, woke them up and forgot the booth I was told to buy them from my own money. They beat the crap out of me. But I deserved it because I’m worthless and stupid. Can’t do anything right. Told them I was bi and they called me a faggot. My father started to show me what should be done to me. As he pulled my pants down I managed to run! Coward, worthless filth, and a faggot that can’t do anything right!” At the end a tear escaped Xander’s eyes and slowly trailed down his cheeks.

The others were shocked. They hadn’t thought that Xander saw himself in this light and that he would blame himself for his parent’s abuse. 

“Xander why didn’t you tell us?” Cordy sniffled, trying to suppress the tears threatening to fall.

“You should have told us, Xander! I could have helped you. You wouldn’t have been forced to go back to them.” Giles was shocked that the boy he saw as a son had gone through all this and they never saw anything. No wonder that the boy cracked jokes non stop, it was an act of hiding so that nobody could see through his mask.

“Xan, why?” was the only thing Angel could say as he grabbed the boy in a tight hug.

“I can kill them for you, pet!!!” Spike was furious because he hadn’t seen it coming. He respected the whelp and knew of his Sire’s feelings for him. He only hoped that the two would get their act together soon before he had to intervene. And he hoped that he would find his own mate soon, too. Then they could be a family again and nothing would ever separate them! He had been overjoyed when Xander had helped him and Angel rebuilt their Sire-childe-bond and trust after Angel came back from hell.

 

####Flashback####

Angel had been so very weak after his return from hell a few days ago.

The one to find him inside his mansion had surprisingly been Xander and not Buffy. The boy had taken care of him, keeping him warm and comfortable before calling Giles for help.

The thing that had surprised Angel the most was that Xander hadn’t staked him on sight, had in fact given him a bit of his own blood, unknowingly starting a bond between them.

During the days he recovered taking up Giles spare bedroom Angel learned not only of Buffy cowardly running from her duty, but also about Xander’s trick to make her kill him…and rescue the world in the process. After thinking about the boys motivation Angel had forgiven him. Just like that.

His thoughts often warred between thinking about Buffy and Xander. It hurt him that Buffy had left all behind to get over his loss, even when he had been about to destroy the whole world.

As soon as he realised what she had done, what he had caused her to do, he understood the things that he had been told while residing in hell. It had been a mistake to be with the Slayer; while his soul loved her his demon hated her with all passion and rattled at its cage until it finally broke in the moment of carelessness during their love making. 

That was the reason why his curse was broken. It hadn’t been created to make him suffer like he thought for over a century. No, it was there so he could learn what real love is. 

Among other regrets Angel saw his failure with Spike. How he left him and Dru behind to go with Darla. And the moment they met again, with Angel having his soul.

Now he just had to look up to see his Childe standing in front of him. It reminded him how he had sacrificed his relationship with Dru to be with his family, his Sire again, resulting in killing her when she attacked Angel to get her ‘Daddy’ back while on patrol. Spike had asked Angel and Giles if he could stay with them and had been taken in by Angel, therefore renewing their Sire/Childe bond.

To make sure, that Spike really meant it, Giles had performed the curse after they had discovered that there wasn’t really a ‘Happiness-clause’ to consider. Spike had now his soul. To Giles’ and the children’s surprise he still acted like he did prior to being cursed. Angel had just laughed and told them that this was the true William. 

Angel felt soon able to confide his deeper feelings to Spike. He told him about his regrets with Buffy and his new found feelings for Xander. How the boy, that had helped them so much, became a friend and so much more that he even put Buffy out of the picture. 

Spike had been a bit hesitant at first, believing his Sire to be obsessed with the boy, until he saw the way they interacted with each other. This was not Angelus stalking his prey, but Angel slowly and gently courting a human boy. And a boy he was, not even old enough yet to live alone.

And just like that they had all but forgotten about Buffy.

###End Flashback###

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was two month later that Angel and Spike had found fitting accommodations for them in LA, an old hotel called Hyperion. It was big enough to let them all have their own rooms and provided them with enough space to avoid them stepping on each others toes. 

Soon after they hurriedly packed up everything they wanted to take with them with Angel and Spike accompanying Xander to avoid him running into his parents. 

A few days later they were finally settled in.

The one inhabitant surprising them the most had been Cordelia Chase. The ex-cheerleader had officially taken over the command of the group and made a plan whose task it was to clean up whatever needed to be cleaned up. 

After choosing the rooms Cordy glared at them, “Okay, listen now! There will be no dirty clothes lying around anywhere, no food leftovers mouldering on dirty dishes, which also includes used mugs cloying with blood, and, most importantly, nobody uses my bathroom!”

Knowing that disagreeing with her would lead to some serious hurt they nodded. Just as they went to the kitchen to make something to eat, or in Angel’s and Spike’s case to drink, the front doors flew open.

A short man with brown hair and green eyes entered. He came to a sudden halt when he saw them standing there in fighting positions.

“Hmm, hi there!” the man squeaked out surprised before he found himself pushed against the wall by a hard and muscular body pressing intimately into his own.

Spike snarled at him before leaning in and taking a long sniff at the pale neck, “What are you?”

Startled the man replied, “I’m Doyle…”

Interrupting him Spike growled low in his throat, “Didn’t ask your name, did I?!” He squeezed the slender neck tighter before suddenly jumping back, holding his now injured hand.

Shaking off the spikes protruding his green skin the now again human looking man answered, “I’m Half-Brachen and looking for Angel.”

Now suspicious Giles looked at Doyle, a warning clear in his eyes, “Why are you looking for this Angel?”

Clamping up Doyle shook his head and stepped back when the blond guy looked like he wanted to charge at him again, “I can only tell him that in person, sorry.” 

Before he could find himself pinned again a sharp voice stopped the blond in his tracks, “It’s okay, Spike.” The man he hadn’t been able to see because of the others blocking his line of sight stepped forward.

“Angel! I found you…Been looking for you for a few months. They told me you’d be here but you weren’t and then there was that damn…” Doyle snapped his mouth shut, knowing he was rambling.

Confused Angel asked, “You know my name? How?”

Avoiding looking the tall and looming man in the eyes Doyle focused his gaze on the floor, “They send me to you.”

A snort stopped Angel from answering, “You’re a gift? May I have him, Sire? Looks delicious, if you count out the nubs!” Spike licked his lips hungrily which made Doyle squeak in terror and tremble in sudden fright.

“Spike,” The word carried more command than a shouted order and stopped Spike from making another comment. “Now back to you, ‘Doyle’. Who send you and what do you want?”

Grimacing Doyle sighed, “I’m a messenger for the Powers That Be. They send me to be your seer on your way to redemption and gaining some points for my own.”

Laughter made the short man flush in humiliation before sudden blinding pain enveloped him and drove him to his knees.

He never felt the arms catching him and holding him close as the terrible images flashed through his mind.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Doyle’s vision

Fire

Heat

Screams

Children crying 

Terror and pain

A name…

…just out of reach…

…whispering in his mind that he had to hurry…

…before it was too late.

The name of a street

Then heat enveloped him and burned him.

 

Spike looked at the demon lying in his arm. It had been a reflex to catch him when he seemed to seize up and fall to the floor.

Doyle lay there trembling and twitching, moaning in pain and agony.

As soon as the man’s seizure had started Giles had mumbled a spell to check what was wrong and almost crumbled to the ground when he had caught a glimpse of what was happening to the young man. The pictures and sounds echoing in his mind had Giles trembling in empathy for the messenger and he cuddles back in Ethan’s arm as the warlock tried to calm him down.

Shortly after the message from TPTB for them to move to LA Ethan had shown up on Giles’ doorstep and somehow after a long and silent hour behind closed door Giles and Ethan remerged looking rumpled and red, but also holding hands. The others rightfully suspected that they had made up after Giles had torn Ethan a new one.

Angel was surprised. His childe had never been this gentle with anyone other than Dru, and with her only if she was in the mood to be pampered. Scenting the air discretely he detected the arousal his childe felt while holding his new seer. He had to admit that the boy, he was probably already a man but looked so vulnerable like a little boy that he couldn’t really call him a man, looked very alluring. The dark hair, the startling green eyes and the slim wiry built. All Angel and Giles knew about Brachen was that they were peaceful but also protective of their family. 

Looking over at Xander Angel saw the compassion for the other man and knew that Xander had already adopted the man into their group. Wandering over to him he lay his hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

The blush he received and the smile left lingering warmth in Angel’s soul and he leaned forward to press a gentle first kiss to Xander’s lips. Anxious he waited for the boy to react to the admission of feelings and just as he thought that his heart would break from the pain of rejection the mouth beneath his own opened not only allowed the kiss to continue but also to deepen it.

Xander bit back the whimper of longing as he felt Angel kiss him and envelope him in his arms. Never had he dreamed that Angel would return his feelings, that was also the reason why he hadn’t been able to kiss back until he felt Angel slowly pulling away from him. Not just from the kiss but somehow he had felt the pain of Angel’s fear at his rejection, and that had finally startled him into action.

When the two finally pulled back their lips were swollen and their eyes shone with an inner light. Happiness radiated from them and pheromones surrounded them as Xander cuddled up against Angel’s strong chest, not caring to uphold the image of ‘manliness’ he had been taught by his father. “I love you, Angel.” Xander admitted, looking down shyly.

Angel smiled before leaning down again to kiss Xander. When he managed to let the boy get his breath back Angel gently took a hold of Xander’s chin and stroked his cheek and swollen lips, “I love you too, Xander.”

The moan from Doyle startled them out of their thoughts.

Spike took away his hands from the silky hair he had been stroking and tried to distance himself emotionally from the beauty in his arms, knowing that only a few minutes prior he had frightened the other man with his violence. ‘Sure, Will. You can’t do anything right! Not even recognizing your own mate when you’re holding him! Now he will never feel anything for you but hate and fear.

Looking down he saw those green eyes open slowly and focus on him. But instead of the hate and fear he had anticipated to see shining in them, the eyes seemed to shine with gratefulness and a lingering pain. 

“Markham Avenue…Burning house…children burning…” Doyle mumbled, trying to suppress the urge to retch at the memory of burning flesh.

Giles knelt next to him and took his hand, ignoring for now the growl Spike couldn’t suppress, “Was that a vision, Doyle?”

Nodding his head Doyle winced when it worsened the headache and brought back the nausea and fatigue, “Yeah…we have to hurry…” He tried to stand up but found himself pinned to the floor by gentle hands.

“You’re not going anywhere, young man. We will take care of it.” Giles nodded to Ethan, who looked at Angel and Spike.

“Sure, Ripper. Leave it us. Give him something for the headache before he throws up,” Ethan replied before wandering over to the weapons cabinet to arm himself.

Spike reluctantly stood up with Doyle in his arms and lay him down on the couch, stroking his hair one last time before leaving with Angel, who had shared another kiss with Xander.

“Okay, now we can take care of you, Doyle. Cordelia, please get the painkillers from our stock and a glass of water. Xander, fetch a bowl with cold water and a cloth, please. Thank you both,” with that Giles made sure to make Doyle as comfortable as possible.

Doyle kept his eyes closed, trying to make it all go away. A gentle touch to his hair made him open his eyes and he saw the blonds man hand withdraw as he left with Angel and the other man. ‘Who are they and what did I get myself into?’ He closed his eyes again and tried to listen to what the others were saying but couldn’t concentrate enough to make out the words.

A cool cloth on his forehead brought his up short and soon he was commanded to sit up and take the painkillers placed in his mouth. Swallowing without thinking Doyle lay back on the couch and slowly felt himself slip into a peaceful sleep, the first since he received his first vision. Feeling safe and warm, he wondered about the smell of leather that seemed to linger with him in his dreams and soothed him further.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The door was opened quietly, trying to not wake the man lying on the couch, let him rest and heal from the vision. Having been gone for three hours Angel, Spike and Ethan had managed to get to the address in the nick of time, just as the fire started. They had managed to get the children out and to safety before the police and fire department had arrived.

Now back Angel had taken a hold of Spike's shirt and pulled him up into his room, while Ethan went to the room he shared with Giles to change clothes.

Throwing him on the bed Angel sat down on the bed as well, "What has gotten into you, William?"

"Don't know what you talking 'bout, Peaches." Spike pulled out his cigarettes.

Grabbing the package Angel pulled one out for himself and lit it, "Your behaviour with Doyle... It reminds me how you handled Dru in the earlier days, when you were still in love with her, instead of just taking care of her..."

Snarling Spike sat up, "Don't you dare compare them to each other! Dru was my life...!"

"And your death! I just want you to be happy, Will."

Spike looked at Angel, "Why would you think I could ever feel anything for the likes of him, Peaches? He's just a skinny, green half-demon..."

Laughing Angel replied, "That may be, but I sensed the reaction you had to pinning him to the wall!"

Shrugging Spike replied, "So what? I got a hard on for him... No big deal! Warm body squirming against me just does it for me. Not that you'd know such things, the speed you go with your pet."

Angel's eyes flashed golden before he calmed down enough, "So you just after a quick fuck with Doyle?"

"Doesn't have to be quick. Could take him all night and fuck him through the day after as well. Doesn't matter to me what he does after that, he's not worth more than that..." Spike stopped when a sound behind the door alerted them to somebody standing outside.

Quickly running to the door and throwing it open Spike ran head first into a fine manicured hand slapping him hard. "Oy!"

Cordy stood over the stunned vampire glaring down at him, "You're a total asshole, Spike! Couldn't you just keep your trap shut for a second and think about what comes out first? No! The big bad has no feelings and doesn't need anybody, does he? Well, Mr. Big bad, I hope you feel better knowing you just ran our new seer off!"

Angel looked stunned at Cordy, "What do you mean, Cordelia? Doyle is downstairs resting..." He stopped when her glare was transferred to him.

"No, he isn't, Angel. We helped him up the stairs because he wanted to thank you for believing him, for helping him stop the vision from coming true. And guess what we heard when we stopped to knock on your door? That he meant nothing, wasn't good for more than a long fuck!"

If possible Spike would have paled further, 'Doyle heard that?' "Crap!" Spike jumped up and grabbed Cordy's arms, "Where is he?"

Glaring at him Cordy sneered, "Why should I tell you? So that you can go and hurt the poor guy some more?"

Desparation squeezed his not beating heart, "Please Princess, I have to make it right..."

Seeing the look in Spike's eyes Cordy knew that the vampire was really sorry, "You won't hurt him any more than you already did?"

"No."

"You will also tell him that you love him, right?"

"Ye... What? How did you... I didn't say..."

Cordy grinned, "You didn't need to say it. It was there in your eyes earlier, when he had the vision and you held him. As if he was the most precious thing in your life, or is it un-life?"

Spike looked at her with new eyes, "You're right, Princess. I love him, my demon screams for him to come to me, my soul (even when gone) calls out to him, wanting him back... Can't rightly explain it, Princess..." A hand on his shoulder stopped Spike from stumbling further through his speech.

"That's what I feel for Xander, Will. Have from the first moment I lay eyes on him. But he wasn't ready for that, wouldn't have accepted me, if I had confessed right away. And when he started hating me because of Buffy I was hurt and angry." Angel told Spike.

Xander, standing behind Cordy with Tara, smiled at the vampire. Knowing how much he meant to Angel, even when they had just gotten together, made his heart rejoice and ache at the same time. The pain he had unknowingly caused Angel with his own confused feelings, made him sad and feel as if he owed Angel an infinity of happiness and love. "I love you, Angel." Xander went over to his vampire and kissed him gently.

Spike allowed himself a smile when he saw Angel close his eyes falling into the whelp's kiss. That's what he wished for himself. Someone to love him no matter what, not like Dru who had only loved him in her madness and left him to die when she forgot he existed. No, it had to be someone that was strong enough to handle him and his moods. He knew he could be difficult, moody and needy. But Spike would always give up everything for his love, even if it meant he would die as long as his love would survive, it didn't matter!

He needed someone soft and strong, forgiving and stubborn, needy and giving...

'Someone like Doyle.'

As if struck by lightning Spike turned back to Cordy, "Where is he, Cordelia?"

Sadly shaking her head Cordy replied, "He ran outside, but Oz is following him. Give him a call and he should be able to tell you where he is."

**********

Doyle relished the burn of the whiskey trailing down his throat. It wasn't the first of the night and certainly not the last.

'Why do you care what the damn peroxide vampire thinks of you?'

'I felt safe with him, thought he could be the one my parents always told me about... Felt more real than what I had with Harry...'

'But you heard what he thinks about you! At least you'd be good enough to fuck. More than some others have thought you worth!'

'Yeah, that's true...'

Automatically swallowing the next drink Doyle sank deeper into the depression that had already weighted him down since the vision had started. He didn't even register the warm hand on his arm when he finally had enough and almost fell from his chair at the bar.

**********

Oz looked at the poor soul drowning himself in alcohol. Hefting him up he asked the bartender to call him a taxi, not wanting to walk with the man in his arms. It would have been easy for the werewolf to do just that, but in case of danger he wouldn't have been able to defend himself or the seer.

The taxi arrived quickly and just as he sat down in the back his cell rang.

"Yo."

"Where is he?"

"That you, Spike?"

"Yeah, Wolfie. Who else would be calling you at this time of the day? Where is he?"

"'He' as in Doyle?"

"YES!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because he is mine!"

"Didn't sound like it."

"That's none of your business, Wolfie!"

"I make it my business."

"He isn't yours!"

"Not yours either."

"Fuck it, you stupid wanker! He is mine!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HIM!"

"That's good enough."

"...What?..."

"You love him, so we're cool. You hurt him like that again and I'll rip you to shreds."

"..."

"..."

"...okay..."

"Just 'Okay'?"

"Yeah, figure I'd deserve it."

"Yup, I'd give him your dick as remembrance, if he'd want it."

"Oh he would! Nobody could live without a piece of my dick."

"Think you'll have to convince him of that first. You hurt him really bad."

"I know... He with you?"

"In a taxi on the way back to the hotel. Will be there in five."

"He okay?"

"Drunk as hell and heart broken. Don't think that he is alright."

"I'll make it right."

"I know."

"Oz?"

"Spike?"

"Thanks, for... you know."

"...okay."

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short chapter! The next chapter is already being written.

Spike was pacing the lobby up and down, turning around and growling under his breath. He never took his eyes of the doors, waiting for Oz to bring in Doyle 'mate' his mind supplied. Yes, Spike could already feel the tension within him escalating, wanting release in either a fight or a fuck. 'No, never just fuck... Shit already turning into a poof like peaches, am I?' Spike cursed himself for how he had treated his mate. 'You only know violence, fight and death. What good am I as a mate? Dru was the same as me but she wasnm't my mate.'

Angel kept a close eye on his childe. He knew that Will would be wound up and the best way to get him to calm down would be a fight. But at the same time Angel couldn't bring himself to get up from the couch. Xander was leaning against him, trustingly sleeping against his shoulder, his face buried in Angel's shirt. The scent of his mate was calming and distrating at the same time. Angel knew that it had never been like this before with anyone... not even Buffy.

Thinking of her brought a new wave of loathing as he thought of her leaving her friends and familiy alone to deal with her destiny. 'Cowardly bitch!' Angelus snarled inside his head. After his return from hell Angelus seemed calmer inside his head. Looking down at the dark haired boy Angel could feel his demon purring and his soul vibrating with love. Pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's head the vampire concentrated back on the others while keeping an eye on his childe and his hearing on his mate's heart beat.

Meanwhile Oz was exiting the taxi that had taken him and Doyle back to the Hyperion. After paying Oz took care to stumble while supporting Doyle so that the human taxi driver wouldn't think twice about driving away. After clumsily making the way up the stairs Oz hefted the half demon up into his arms and easiliy carried him inside.

He was met with silence before a growl sounded from the blond vampire. Not even his own supernatural reflexes prepared Oz for the whirlwind that was an enraged and jealous vampire... Spike literally jumped forward and without difficulties tore his mate free from the werewolf.

Oz looked on, amused by the jealousy displayed, before going over to the others and leaving Spike standing there scenting his mate for wounds or anything that indicated that the man was hurt. Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder Oz looked into the clear blue eyes of Tara. He knew that Tara was his mate, but as she was terribly shy he did not want to corner her, yet. The wolf inside him was growing tense and impatient, especially if she was not near him and he could not see or scent her. Smiling at her he inhaled her scent and heard her heart skip a beat when he took her hand in his, her arousal a slow simmering beneath the surface waiting to be released. 'Not long now and she will be mine!' 

Ignoring everything around them Spike inhaled the scent of his mate. Sniffing and snuffeling up and down the long lean neck and tempted to mark the man in his arms he felt his arousal grow. When the man in his arms whimpered Spike felt like he had been doused with cold water. 'You hurt him, you caused him to run away... he will hate you!'

Closing his eyes and taking one last deep breath Spike turned to his Sire, "Peaches, I'm taking him upstairs, will put him to bed."

"Do you think that is a good idea, after what happened?" Angel asked gently.

Shaking his head Spike let his vulnerability show, "What choice is there, Sire? I have to apologize, to make him understand..."

"It won't be easy." Giles interrupted. "I read his aura when after he woke up and the is much hurt and pain in him. Something happened to him..."

Snarling Spike felt his face change, "Then it is my call to heal him!" Leaning down he pressed his face into the slender neck, inhaling deeply once again the entrancing scent and feeling himself calm down. "He is mine! Mine to protect, mine to heal, mine to... love." If possible Spike would have blushed at the admission.

Without further comment the blond vampire turned around and went upstairs into his own room. Laying the precious burden in his arms down he speculated what to do now. 'Should I undress him?' Deciding that it would be better if he left Doyle's clothes on the gently picked up the man's feet to at least take of the shoes. After that he took care to also take of the jacket before covering the man with the blanket. Unsure with his decision Spike sighed deeply before joining Doyle on the bed, above the blanket, and pulling the man into his arms.

Sleep did not come for a few hours as thoughts were racing through the vampire's head.

'Will he forgive me?'

'Will he want to be with me?'

'Will he love me?'

The last thing Spike felt, before sleep finally claimed him, was the soft trail of fingers on his arm lying protectively over his mate.


End file.
